Sense amplifiers are used as sensing elements to detect the cell status in a memory array field. There is an increasing demand for performance improvements such as latency reduction and power reduction. Dynamic accuracy has become the most limiting factor for sensing accuracy. For example, when starting a read operation from an idle mode a sense amplifier has to rapidly move from a power safe mode to a high performance mode and the latency and the errors that this transition implies affects the overall sense amplifier performance. Accordingly, sense amplifier circuits and similarly circuits for other applications are desirable which allow a fast switching from a power safe mode to an operational mode.